Making Memories
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: 100 moments of Halfshipping! With a single word, a story grows, and the story of Ryou and Miho is everchanging! Read, and be a part of a growing tale of friendship, love, and overall craziness!
1. Chapter 1

MBP: Okay, so I read this awesome Final Fantasy 7 fanfic of prompt stories, and I decided... I'm obsessed. I admit it. I am obsessed with fanfiction, and now I'm crazy enough to want to do a prompt story.

Rini: Really? Wow... just... wow...

MBP: Anyway, I want to do at least one-hundred chapters... so I need prompts! But, since I am not sure how well this will be received, I made up a few, with the help of** Mamoru4ever**. And my cousin, who insists on getting credit. But, really, I can get rid of those if I get new prompts. Because writing from a prompt sounds fun.

Kio: ...MBP...why do this?

MBP: Because it sounds fun! Oh, and I'm doing this for other pairings too... because I have gotten absolutely obsessed, and addicted, to writing these pairings! So, this one is halfshipping! All of it. Another will be vaseshipping, my first obsession to get into, and then tragedyshipping, which is AMAZING! I love that shipping! I love it, love it, love it!

Rini: Be quiet and actually start already! Beginning of story, now!

Kio: MBP does not own Yu-Gi-Oh... only the voices in her head...

* * *

Chapter One: Anime

Ryou just wasn't sure what to do with the excited girl outside of his house. She was so hyper she was actually starting to scare his neighbors. And that was hard to do, especially since they had to see Bakura everyday, and after that, you would think Miho wasn't that much of a big deal. Apparently not.

"Miho just got the first season of Vampire Knight!" Miho hopped up and down with a bag in her hand. "And Inuyasha, and Tsubasa Chronicles, and Descendants of Darkness, and..."

"Miho... Do you want to come in?" Ryou knew what Miho wanted. Ryou had a big screen HD TV with surround sound, while Miho only had a tiny... thing... that broke down all the time. Now he understood exactly why she was outside his door with a bag of different anime.

"Miho does!" Miho hopped inside the house and instantly honed in on his TV. "Can Miho use the TV?"

"Go ahead..." Ryou was glad that Bakura was gone, and Amane was with Mana and Kisara. Then again, he wasn't so glad that he was... alone... with Miho... in his house...

Ryou shook his head and sat down on the couch. Miho had popped in Tsubasa Chronicles, and watched the first two minutes before taking it out.

"Miho doesn't like the voices!" Miho explained at Ryou. "And there's no cute guys!"

Next was Inuyasha. It was discarded because it was "too action-y and not enough romance!" She had watched one episode.

Then... "Squee!" Miho jumped on the couch and fangirled. "Tsuzuki's so cute! Miho likes him! And Miho loves Hisoka! Miho wants Hisoka!"

Descendants of Darkness. Ryou frowned, not seeing the appeal. It had more action than Inuyasha had, but Miho hadn't noticed. She watched the whole series, and groaned at the ending. "No! Miho wants more!"

Ryou watched as the girl ranted angrily at the ending of the series. Apparently, Miho had hidden that she was a yaoi fan. Hidden it very well.

But as she grabbed onto him, crying because the series was over, Ryou found himself not minding... and planning to find another yaoi series soon...

* * *

MBP: Okay... that was short! But I liked it! It was fun! XD

Rini: Why do I see you and Miho having something in common?

MBP: Any yaoi fangirl would despise the fact that Descendants of Darkness ended the way it did... and I see Miho being that kind of fangirl!

Kio: MBP doesn't own any of the anime in the fic... just in case someone's watching for copyright...

Rini: Well, please send prompts! That way I don't need to see her write... some of her... stranger... ideas...

MBP: Please, also, send a review! Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: It's Christmas! So here's a chapter for you!

Rini: This prompt came from **Mamoru4ever**. Thank you!

Kio: We hope you enjoy... and um... MBP owns nothing...

* * *

Chapter Two: Christmas

Ryou wasn't too fond of Christmas. It wasn't even a national holiday here in Japan. To be honest, Ryou thought the whole thing was about getting gifts, not having quality time with the people you loved.

That could be because Bakura was ready to kill, because Marik had taken Amane out for the day. Not the best time to have quality time with your beloved psycho brother.

But Miho adored Christmas. Loved it completely.

Which was why Ryou was where he was at the moment. Which was in an elf costume, covered with bells that jingled every time he moved. And bright red of course, as he walked down the hallway.

"Miho... why are we doing this?" Ryou dared to ask the girl skipping happily next to him, in an almost identical outfit. The only difference was that hers had a skirt instead of pants, and her hat was falling off her head.

"Because it's Christmas! And Miho wanted to!" Miho grinned and giggled at the boy, who sighed and smiled indulgently.

Ryou wasn't too fond of Christmas. Or any holiday that involved getting presents. But when he saw how the kids at the orphanage looked at the "elves" that wandered through their halls, he focused more on the spirit of giving instead.

He found that he could like Christmas, and knew he'd be doing this again next year too.

If only he had known what Miho had in plan for the rest of the holiday...

* * *

MBP: It's done! Well, I wanted to go into a more... critical side of Ryou, and more into Miho's crazy, dense way of being a generous soul! So, combine that with Christmas, and this appeared!

Rini: Of course though, we could use more prompts! Any and all prompts welcome! I think that you should review a bit, to make MBP happy! And then you should send a prompt! You'll get credit for it! Who doesn't love getting credit?

Kio: Are you fighting to be more hyper Onee-chan?

MBP: Happy holidays everyone! Hope its great for all of you!


	3. Chapter 3

MBP: Okay, third prompt! This came from **Mamoru4ever**, and I decided to do it!

Rini: Just because you really liked it...

Kio: Onee-chan... you did too...

MBP: *laughs* I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!

* * *

_**Halfshipping Prompt 3: Porn**_

Ryou rarely ever got angry. It was a well known fact that it was in fact Bakura who was the violent one. Ryou was generally the calm, polite, mature, younger brother that was easy to like. So when Ryou got angry, it was terrifying. You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones you've got to watch out for.

Miho had never seen Ryou get so angry as he was at the moment. He wasn't even a loud kind of angry; he was the kind of angry where he'd fume in place and you could just feel the fury radiating off of his body.

"Um... Miho doesn't understand..." Miho said quietly to the angry boy who was glaring at the offending item in his room. Ryou didn't reply, only grabbed the item and walked silently over to his brother's room.

Ryou didn't even bother knocking, only opened the door to see his brother looking up pictures on the internet. Ryou's eyes narrowed when he saw exactly what kind of pictures they were.

Stalking to his brother's side, he shoved the booklet in front of Bakura's eyes. Bakura stared, then turned to his brother with a smirk that changed to surprise when he saw the pure fury in his generally calm brother's eyes.

"Keep your porn out of my room," Ryou growled, tossing the booklet Bakura had put in his room in the trashcan, glaring relentlessly before turning and leaving.

"Just trying to help you out!" Bakura replied, his taunt falling on deaf ears.

Ryou went back to his bedroom and smiled calmly at Miho. "So, why'd you come here again?"

"Oh!" Miho was a little surprised at Ryou's sudden change in attitude, but soon was back to her normal hyper self. "Miho has tickets to an amusement park and..."

"You want to go?" Ryou finished.

"Miho wants you to come with Miho!" She tugged on his hand pleadingly. "Please?"

Ryou thought for a moment and nodded. Miho squealed and ran downstairs, leaving the boy alone. Reaching over to his desk, he opened it and glared again.

It was filled with more porn pictures his brother had put in to "help" him. Ryou didn't think that was going to help. The only helpful thing Bakura could do was stop putting porn in his room when he knew Miho was coming.

Unless he wanted Ryou to get really pissed that is... which he was close to doing...

"Ryou! Miho wants to go!" The call from downstairs calmed the boy down and he merely shook his head indulgently as he went downstairs to fall victim to every one of Miho's whims for the day.

MBP: And that's it for that prompt!

* * *

Rini: He's... wow...

MBP: Please tell me what you think... PLEASE!

Kio: Um... please review... Jaa nee!


	4. Chapter 4

MBP: Okay, another prompt! This was from anonymous reviewer **SpinningAround7**! Thanks for the prompt, this was so much fun to do!

Rini: She owns nothing!

MBP: Though I wish I did... Miho would totally be in the actual series, and this would be a canon pairing!

Kio: Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Butterflies_**

"Butterflies!" Miho ran through the field excitedly. "Ryou, lookie lookie! Miho sees butterflies!"

Ryou followed the girl, sighing wearily. She had appeared at his house at four that morning, shouting about a picnic. She had refused to leave until Ryou promised to go with her, and so he was now functioning on less than five hours of sleep, and walking through a field that he didn't think anyone else in the world even knew existed.

And somehow, even though Miho had around the same amount of sleep he did, which he knew because she kept him awake, she managed to be completely hyper and excited.

"Butterflies!" Ryou sighed again as Miho called for him.

"I see..." He didn't really. He didn't see any butterflies anywhere around them, but most of the time he humored Miho and just went along with whatever he did.

"Miho likes butterflies!" Miho skipped over to the boy, swinging the lunch basket around. "They're pretty!"

"Miho..." Ryou smiled as the girl almost tripped over her own feet, and let her grab his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yep, Miho's fine! Ryou, close your eyes!" Miho ordered, trying to cover his eyes already.

"Why?" Ryou got suspicious whenever Miho said those words. Last time he'd closed his eyes when she told him to, he... well, something bad happened.

"Please?" Miho pulled out the puppy-dog eyes, and Ryou sighed, closing his eyes. She knew exactly what to do to get him to do what she wanted. Miho took his arm and led him somewhere and sat him down.

"Okay... Miho says open!" Miho giggled as Ryou opened his eyes and gaped. Flying all around them were all kinds of butterflies, and some had landed on the lunch basket already. Miho held out her arm and laughed as a butterfly landed on it, and didn't fly away.

Ryou watched, amazed at the sight. This more than made up for the last time... when she'd decided to shave off his eyebrows... this was breathtaking!

Ryou smiled as a butterfly flew right in front of him, and Miho laughed as the butterfly landed on his nose. He heard a click, which could only mean that Miho had taken a picture.

"Miho..." Miho waved her phone, and grinned. Ryou found himself grinning back. There was no way to get mad at her... and this more than made up for all the pranks she'd played before.

Miho smiled at him and giggled as more butterflies landed, and then lay down on the ground, making sure she didn't crush any. "Miho sleepy..." She murmured, closing her eyes, already fast asleep.

Ryou watched her, amused as a butterfly landed on Miho's lips and stayed there for a moment. Ryou sighed quietly, and lay down next to the girl, feeling ready for a nap himself.

Before he fell asleep, he felt a butterfly land on his lips gently for a moment before it flew away with more of it's group. Absently he noticed it was the same one that had landed on Miho's lips as well.

"Butterfly kisses," Miho muttered in her sleep, so quietly it was almost inaudible, but the two words woke Ryou up immediately.

The boy was bright red as he realized what had happened. If Miho had been awake enough, she'd have been screaming about an indirect kiss, and running around excitedly. As it was however, Miho was fast asleep, and Ryou was the one awake and realizing what had happened.

Ryou then smiled, and shook his head, leaning over the sleeping girl and brushing her hair out of her eyes, murmuring into her ear.

"I think I like butterfly kisses..."

* * *

MBP: And that's it for this prompt! Hope you enjoyed!

Rini: And send in a prompt too! Then you can get awesome credit, and there'll be a little story! And it's halfshipping!

Kio: Um... that's that! Jaa nee!


	5. Chapter 5

MBP: Another of my prompts! I own nothing! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Jealousy**_

Miho was smiling at someone else. She was laughing, and holding some other boy's arm. And not just any boy: Tristan's arm. She held onto him and laughed happily, enjoying the company.

Ryou was not pleased. He sat in a corner, feeling the unwanted jealousy rise in him uncomfortably. He did not like this. At all.

He turned away from the sight and took a bite of his pizza silently. The entire group had gone out to celebrate the start of break, so the pizza parlor was louder than normal, since everyone had gone to the arcade, or was running around with more energy than was normal. Except for Ryou who felt if they were paying for pizza, they should eat it.

However, now Miho was talking to Tristan, who was bright red just from being near her, and Miho was too hyper to notice. She continued to hold onto the other boy, and chatter loudly.

Ryou turned just in time to see Miho give Tristan a tight hug, and his eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath and looked at the table. He had no right to get annoyed just because Miho wanted to talk to other boys instead of him. No right to wish that she'd look only at him, and stay with him all the time.

No right to be jealous when another boy took her attention, and got one of her smiles that lit up a room.

Ryou sighed. Who'd have thought he'd have fallen so hard for the girl? He smiled slightly as he watched Miho from the background. He certainly hadn't thought she'd get so close to his heart, but she had. And now...

"Miho." Ryou didn't even realize he'd spoken, but suddenly Miho was in front of him, and he drew back, surprised.

"Hi!" Miho grinned at his surprise. "Come to the arcade with Miho! Miho saw cool prizes!"

Ryou looked down at the table and muttered, "Wouldn't you rather have Tristan go?"

"Huh? No, Miho wants Ryou! Come on, come on!" Miho grabbed his arm and tugged relentlessly until he followed her, not even realizing the jealousy and barely restrained anger in his question.

Ryou smiled and chuckled a little. Well, if that was the way it was... why resist?

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Ryou held onto her hand when she grabbed it, and followed her as she laughed happily, passing a dejected-looking Tristan on the way to the arcade.

Ryou felt a sense of triumph, and a little guilt seeing him. But... Ryou liked that feeling a lot more than he liked feeling jealous. So, if he had to pick between winning, or sitting in a corner watching Miho with Tristan... he'd pick winning anytime.

* * *

Rini: You really get into these, don't you?

MBP: Yep! Please send me a prompt! I like prompts, they're awesome! Funny, sad, happy, random... just send in the first word that pops to your head! Or phrase! Any kind of prompt!

Kio: Um... yep... Jaa nee!


	6. Chapter 6

MBP: This is a prompt from **Mamoru4ever**! Thanks a bunch!

Rini: Hope you enjoy!

Kio: MBP owns nothing... not even this prompt!

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Shopping**_

Shopping. The one word every male, no matter how calm, serene, or loving he is, dreads hearing. Especially out of the mouth of a very hyperactive teenage girl that likes shoes, jewelry and clothes. Because inevitably, he ends up paying for everything. Including lunch.

So, when Ryou heard Miho talking about a shopping trip, he went into hiding. Unfortunately, that didn't work, and she found him. And then dragged him to the mall.

And then his wallet lost a lot of substance there... Ryou resolved to get more hours at the ice cream parlor. If Miho kept dragging him to the mall, he'd never have any money at all.

"Miho likes this! Please Ryou?" Miho pulled out puppy-dog eyes and Ryou sighed. He'd also have more money if he had more of a backbone and stopped giving in.

Too bad he couldn't bring himself to tell her no.

"Fine..."

"Yay!" Miho pulled down the hat off the rack and put it into a pile she'd made. "Okay, Miho's ready!"

Ryou paid, resigned to the fact that his hard-earned money was now going down the toilet. Miho chattered excitedly all the way to his house, where she invited herself in and went to the kitchen, sorting her stuff.

"Okay, so this is Miho's and this is Ryou's!" Miho cheered, pointing to her piles. She grinned at Ryou happily and picked up her pile, shoving it into a bag. "Miho smells food! Is there some?"

Ryou stared and then laughed. The girl was intriguing, he could say that much. Of course, looking at his wallet, he didn't like the idea of any more shopping trips with her... despite the nice pile of things she'd picked out for him.

* * *

MPB: All done! Prompts, review, hope you liked, yadda yadda.

Rini: Haha, like it? Got a prompt? Send it! And hope you liked it!

Kio: Um... Jaa nee!


	7. Chapter 7

MBP: Another prompt from **Mamoru4ever**! Enjoy!

Rini: She owns nothing!

Kio: Um... hope you like it!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Puppies**_

Ryou liked puppies. Most people thought he was more of a cat person, but nothing made him happier than seeing a puppy run around, barking happily. That was probably why puppy-dog eyes worked so well on him.

So, when he heard that Tea had two puppies that she couldn't keep, he offered to take one. He didn't even think about Bakura when he offered, he just wanted a puppy. And he knew Amane would back him up, because she liked dogs just as much as he did.

"Miho didn't know Ryou liked puppies..." Miho said as Ryou played with the puppy in his living room. Ryou smiled at her, and held the puppy up.

"I love dogs," Ryou replied simply. "Do you like them Miho?"

"Miho likes small dogs..." Miho reached out a hand and laughed as the puppy licked her hand enthusiastically.

"Oh..." Ryou let her hold the puppy carefully. "What do you think for a name?"

"Um... Miho doesn't know! Fido!" Miho threw out the first dog name she could think of. Ryou chuckled quietly as Miho came up with more suggestions.

"It's a girl," Ryou said as she continued. Miho nodded and then spat out girl names.

"Um... Shizuka! Himeno! Mawata!" Ryou noticed that Miho was getting her names from different anime now. Maybe she'd gotten a bit obsessed...

"Miho likes the name Aria!" Miho cheered, tickling the puppy. "Miho thinks it's pretty!"

"It is..." Ryou agreed, petting the puppy with Miho. "It's a good name. Aria it is." Miho grinned and picked Aria up and hugging her close.

"Miho likes Aria! Can Miho visit tomorrow?" Miho asked, placing the puppy into Ryou's arms.

"Of course... you would anyways..." Miho ignored the last part and giggled as she ran out the door. Ryou watched, holding Aria, who kept her eyes on Miho.

Aria whined quietly and Ryou shook his head. "She'll be back tomorrow," Ryou promised, smiling to himself. And she'd probably come everyday... and Ryou couldn't find it in himself to mind.

Miho was too much like a puppy sometimes... and she liked Aria... so Ryou found himself falling under the girl's spell...

* * *

MBP: And that's that! Hope you liked it!

Rini: Enjoyed it? Hope so!

Kio: Um... please send in a prompt... Jaa nee...


	8. Chapter 8

MBP: Well, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've had limited access to computers!

Rini: But we appreciate your staying around and reading! Hope you enjoy!

Kio: Um... also, because it's Valentine's Day, that's the prompt, instead of a given one... but we still accept prompts!

MBP: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_**Prompt 8: Valentine's Day**_

Miho stared at the assortment of chocolate on the shelves. She had no idea which kind of chocolate was best for what she had in mind!

There was always the heart-shaped chocolates, but they were almost out, and not original at all. Then there was the dark chocolate, but no one liked dark chocolate. Milk chocolate was so common, and white chocolate was so sweet.

Miho frowned. For the first time, she had someone to be serious about giving Valentine's chocolate to, and she had no idea what to get him. At all.

Amane had suggested chocolate, so Miho had come to the shop and stared at the shelves for hours now. And since tomorrow was Valentine's Day, she didn't have much time left.

"Hey, did you hear that story?"

"Which one?"

Miho heard the girls near her and tried to focus on Ryou and chocolate, but the girls were so loud.

"You know! The one that says if you give someone a hand-made teddy bear, you'll be together forever! Or something among those lines..."

"Really? You should have told me sooner! I'd have made Toya-kun something!"

Miho's eyes glittered. Unbeknownst to the girls, they'd just given a rampaging Miho an idea. Miho paid for the first box of chocolates she could grab and then ran to a crafts store in a hurry.

~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~

Miho held out the finished teddy bear proudly, tying a ribbon around it so it could hold the chocolates as well. Unknown to her friends, she was a good sewer. She liked sewing too! So this was perfect!

The next day, Miho took the bear and ran to Ryou's house in a hurry. "Happy Valentine's Day Ryou!" She held out the bear cheerfully, grinning happily.

Ryou stared at the bear, which stared back with it's button eyes. It's smile was sewed on, looking eternally happy. It was holding a box of mixed chocolates, looking straight at Ryou.

"Do you like it?" Miho asked. "Miho worked really hard on it!" "You... made this?"

"Miho didn't make the chocolates, but Miho made the bear!" Miho replied proudly, looking for a hint that he liked it. She was rewarded with a smile in return as Ryou took the bear and chocolates.

"I love it," he said sincerely, letting the girl squeal and hug him tightly. "Thank you Miho."

"It was nothing!" Miho said cheerfully, pecking him on the cheek before running off, not noticing the boy turn bright red. "Happy Valentine's Day Ryou!"

Ryou touched his cheek and smiled gently as he re-entered the house, whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day Miho..."

* * *

MPB: Hope you enjoyed this! Oh, and I don't own the teddy bear idea either... I kinda got that from Card Captor Sakura...

Rini: Anyways, you see that nice little button down here? It says review! You should press it! It makes us happy when you do!

Kio: Um... thanks so much. Jaa nee!


	9. Chapter 9

MBP: Okay, this is a prompt from my cousin, who is like 7 years old! My cousin gave me this prompt! I'm serious! I need prompts! They can be completely random, I don't care, but I really need prompts!

Rini: Girl, calm yourself...

Kio: Um... owns nothing! Nothing at all!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Pillow**_

"So fluffy!" Miho chanted, holding onto Ryou's pillow tightly as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get her out of his room.

"Miho, please, you need to..."

"Miho likes fluffy pillows! Miho thinks they're fun!" She began tossing the pillow in the air and catching it cheerfully. Ryou gave up. There was no way he could win this argument. Not when Miho was obviously on a sugar high and obsessing over a pillow.

"Pillow, pillow, pillow!" Miho sang repeatedly, finally exhausting herself and settling for holding the pillow to her chest.

"Miho, would you like to go downstairs and get something to eat?" Ryou sighed, resigned to having the girl sticking around. Amane would be home soon, and once Amane saw Miho, he knew that she'd invite the other girl to stay the night.

"Can I take the pillow with me?"

Ryou chuckled and let his head fall to his chest in what should have been surprise. "Yes, you can take the pillow with you downstairs," Ryou said quietly to the girl, who grinned at him.

"Yay! Thank you! Miho's happy!" Miho led the way downstairs, and Ryou followed silently.

It was a miracle a girl as bright and energetic would be friends with someone as shy and quiet as Ryou... but it certainly made life more exciting and wonderful for him!

* * *

MBP: This is a really short one...

Rini: Um... before she gets crazy... Button. It says 'Review this Chapter'. Press it and type in stuff you liked. Then send in a prompt as well, just to make MBP's day, okay? She's psycho now...

Kio: Neither of you are sane right now...

Rini: DON'T REMIND ME! ...I'm going to go sulk now... *hides in dark corner with voodoo dolls*

Kio: ...Um... I guess I'll explain... MBP's just insane and Rini's sad that another one of the fics is almost complete...

Rini: SHUSH! IT WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE! IT WILL NEVER END!

Kio: Um... well, hope you enjoyed! Review please! Jaa nee!


	10. Chapter 10

Rini: So... MBP is being banished for the moment... I think she's quite happy with the plushies I made for her in her head!

Kio: Um... this prompt came from **Mamoru4ever**... Hope you enjoy... we own nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Text Messages**_

Ryou didn't like text messages. He really didn't like them at all. He rarely, if ever, texted on his phone, and only had text on it in the first place because Bakura wanted it to be a part of the family plan.

However, once Miho found out Ryou had text on his phone, he instantly had a full inbox of undecipherable messages. See, because he didn't text often, he didn't know text speak. So, the first message he saw...

**Ryou, wat r u doing l8er?**

Ryou had no idea what it meant. He understood Ryou and doing, and then he had to actually sound out the words. Eventually, he just asked Miho exactly what it meant, and Miho explained it, promising that she'd teach him text speak in no time.

That was a frightening idea. A very frightening idea. Text speak was as foreign to him as Latin would be to any sane teenager.

But he had to give himself some credit... after having three months of Miho texting him using her talents as a text speaker, he still had no idea what she was saying half the time...

And nothing, absolutely nothing, would get him to admit that he was fluent enough in test speak to send out a few text messages of his own!

* * *

Rini: Hope you enjoyed! Send in prompts please!

Kio: Jaa nee!


End file.
